Ma femme est morte hier
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Sa femme est morte hier, alors que Harry a finalement vaincu le Mage Noir, et c'est tellement injuste... Trad de Elais


Avant d'updaté mes histoires en cours, voici un oneshot un peu triste pour vous faire patienter._

* * *

_

_Ma femme est morte hier..._

Tu es tombée sur le sol, tes magnifiques yeux toujours ouverts, tes cheveux flottants autour de toi. Tu es juste tombée. C'est au moment j'ai pensé, « Ca y'est. On a gagné." C'est au moment oû Harry a finalement vaincu Voldemort et oû j'étais prêt à lever mes bras en l'air en signe de victoire. C'est à ce moment lorsque tu t'es tourné pour voir notre meilleur ami. J'ai tourné ma tête vers toi, mais lèvres prêtes à sourire.

Elles ne l'ont jamais fait.

_Ma femme est morte hier..._

Un mangemort t'a tué. Assassiné. Tout c'est passé en quelques secondes. J'ai tourné ma tête pour voir sa bouche dire ce que je ne pouvais entendre. 'Avada Kedavra.' L'agonie s'est peinte sur ton visage et tu t'es effondrée, comme une poupée de chiffon. J'ai commencé à hurler, courant vers toi. J'ai vu qu'il pointait sa baguette vers moi, je voulais qu'il me tue aussi. Je me sentais tellement désespéré. Il t'avais tué, l'amour de ma vie, et si tu n'étais plus de ce monde, je voulais partir moi aussi.

Puis ma bouche s'est muée d'une volonté propre, hurlant, "Tu l'as tué !" et la chose suivante dont je me souviens, c'est que j'ai pointé ma baguette vers lui, lançant un sortilège. Je l'aurais tuer de la même manière qu'il t'avais tué, si Charlie ne m'avait pas arrêté. Je l'ai poussé fort, lui hurlant de se pousser de mon chemin, et j'ai couru vers toi.

_Ma femme est morte hier..._

J'ai su que tu étais morte alors que je courais vers toi, tombant sur le sol pour prendre ton corps glacé dans mes bras, assis sur le sol au milieu du chaos. Tes magnifiques yeux chocolat désormais sans vie me regardaient, horrifiés, blessés. Je les ais fermé et t'ais serré contre moi, nos deux corps secoués par la violence de mes larmes. Je savais que je hurlais. Je savais que je pleurais. Je ne me souviens pas de tout les détails. Je me souviens de t'avoir tenu dans mes bras, me balançant comme si tu étais une enfant. Comme si tu étais seulement endormi. Mais rien ne te sortira de ce sommeil éternel. Tout était si étrangement silencieux. Je pouvais seulement entendre mes propres pleurs et mes sanlots assourdissants alors que je caressais tes longs cheveux bruns. J'étais en colère. Tellement en colère. En colère contre l'homme qui t'avais emmené loin de moi. Furieux contre moi-même pour le laisser faire. Et furieux contre toi pour m'avoir laisser tout seul. Je me souviens avoir pris ta main gauche et embrassé ton alliance.

Tu es morte hier.

Comment peux-tu me faire ça à moi ? Tu avais promis que nous serions toujours ensemble. Maintenant tu m'as laissé…

Et notre vie ?

Et nos rêves ?

Et toutes ces choses que nous avions dit que nous ferions une fois la guerre terminée ?.

Et notre amour ?

Et nous ?

_Ma femme est morte hier..._

Je me souviens du jour oû nous nous sommes mariés. C'était avant que la guerre ne commence. Nous sortions ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Je ne sais toujours pas oû j'ai trouvé le courage de te demander d'être ma femme. Je l'ai juste fait. Tu étais debout à côté de moi à la maison, discutant dans la cuisine, plaisantant sur ta façon de cuisiner et j'ai laissé échapper ces mots, "Tu veux m'épouser ?" Tu m'as regardé, puis tu as dit oui. Nous nous sommes mariés dans une petite prairie non loin de Poudlard. Il y avait juste ma famille et la tienne. Et Harry, bien sûr. Il a toujours été un Weasley dans son coeur, bien que fière de de son propre nom. Tu portais cette robe blanche toute simple qui m'a hypnotisé.

Tu as dit, "Je le veux. » Je l'ai dit également. Et tu es devenue Mme Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger-Weasley. C'est ce qui était écrit sur le registre.

Et c'est ce qui sera sur ta tombe.

_Ma femme est morte hier_

J'ai quitté la bataille, quitté le chaos autour de nous. Je t'ai ramené à la maison, oubliant mes propres blessures. La seule qui m'importait était celle de mon cœur et rien ne pourrait jamais la guérir. Rien ne pourrait _jamais_ la guérir. Le monde des sorciers célèbrait la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbre alors que j'étais étendu près de toi sur notre lit, serrant ta main glacé, ton corps raide contre le mien, mes lèvres embrassant tes cheveux encore et encore comme si cela pouvait te ramener. Ce qui devait être des cris de joie devenait des pleurs incontrôlables.

_Ma femme est morte hier..._

Harry devait aller à Ste Mangouste pour faire soigner ses blessures. Il avait perdu connaissance après avoir vaincu Voldemort. Il a été envoyé là-bas, mais est venu frappé à notre porte au milieu de la nuit. Je n'ai pas ouvert ; je savais que c'était lui. Il n'a pas dit un mot, n'a pas dit comment il avait su oû s'était echappé de Ste Mangouste. Il est venu à côté de toi et t'a regardé avec tout l' amour qu'un frère pouvait avoir. Tu as toujours été comme une soeur pour lui. Il a pris ta main de libre et l'a embrassé, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, avant de s'approcher et presser ses lèvres contre ton front. Il s'est juste assis là, sur une chaise à côté de notre lit, ne disant rien, pleurant en silence. Je le regardais. Le frère de coeur qu'il était pour moi. Il a porté le deuil avec moi et nous avons pleuré ensemble. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour montrer nos sentiments. Nous pouvions lire tous deux dans les yeux de l'autre. Je ne lui ais pas dit que je me sentais mort à l'intérieur. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il pensait que c'étais sa faute... ou combien il était désolé et triste pour moi.

_Ma femme est morte hier..._

Ma famille est venue ce matin. Ils étaient tous là. Ils nous ont trouvé, Harry et moi, réveillés. Nous n'avions pas bougé d'un centimètre. Ma mère a marché vers moi et a caressé mes cheveux. Je n'ai pas retenu mes larmes. Je n'ai pas honte devant eux. Je n'aurais _jamais_ honte devant eux. Tu aurais été fière de moi, mon amour.

Maman s'est approchée du lit et t'a embrassé, pleurant. Elle a perdu une fille aujourd'hui. Elle t'a prise dans ses bras et t'as serré. Après est venue Ginny, pleurant la mort de sa sœur. J'ai toujours pensé que les jumeaux ne prenaient rien sérieux, mais lorsque j'ai vu leurs lèvres trembler et qu'ils essayaient de sécher leurs larmes, j'ai compris qu'ils avait toujours fait attention à toi plus qu'il ne le montrait ; Charlie a pleuré pour toi et j'ai su que cela lui faisait penser à la mort de sa propre femme, quelques semaines plus tôt. Mon père a posé son front contre le tien, murmurant quelque chose à ton oreille, et m'a dit que ce n'était pas juste. Il a ajouté que si Bill et Percy étaient là, ils auraient pleuré pour toi eux aussi. Percy s'était rendu compte de son erreur de jugement… il avait été le premier à être torturé et tué par Voldemort. Je pense que tu te souviens du visage de ma mère le jour oû il lui ont amené le corps de son fils mort. Et Bill… qui sait oû il est, ou s'il est encore en vie… Tes parents sont venus aussi, Harry les a prévenu, étant la seule personne capable de les contacter. Je t'ai laissé seule quelques minutes avec eux. Tu étais leur seul enfant.

_Ma femme est morte hier..._

Nous n'aurons jamais d'enfants ensemble.

Nos ne ferons plus jamais l'amour.

Nous ne rirons ou ne nous disputerons plus.

Nous ne nous chamaillerons plus sur la couleur du papier peint de notre chambre.

Je ne sentirais plus jamais tes lèvres si douces sur les miennes à nouveau.

Je ne pourrais plus te taquiner sur ta cuisine.

Nous ne vieillirons jamais ensemble...

_Ma femme est morte hier !_

Je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point je voulais faire ces choses ordinaires avec toi, seulement avec toi. Je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point c'était important, juste s'asseoir à la maison avec toi. Et alors que je te tenais dans mes bras, mes yeux ont parcouru notre chambre, je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer le livre que tu avais lu avant la bataille finale qui était toujours ouvert sur ton bureau, ouvert à la dernière page que tu avais lu. Je pense à tes vêtements, poser sur le dossier d'une chaise ; je vois les boucles d'oreilles que je t'ai offert pour Noël, la bouteille vide du parfum que je t'avais offert jadis, au temps de l'école. Je revois nos deux brosses à dent dans la salle de bain... l'une d'entre elles est orpheline maintenant. Je me souviens de l'album photo que tu as commencé, avec des photos magiques et non magiques à l'intérieur : des images de nous à l'école, seul, ensemble ou avec Harry. Des images de nous lorsque nous étions petit. Des images de ta famille et de la mienne. Des images de Harry et nos amis. Des images de notre mariage. Peu d'entre elles ont été prises après cet heureux évènement... Si je me souviens bien, la dernière photo de l'album est celle de nous deux nous embrassant à mon anniversaire, il y a deux mois.

Nous ne célébrerons plus jamais notre anniversaire… ou notre anniversaire de mariage.

_Ma femme est morte hier !_

Je voudrais tout casser dans la maison ; je voudrais tout détruire pour que la douleur disparaîsse ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Mais je ne peux pas et ne le ferait pas parce que tout ce qu'il ya ici te représente. Je ne déplacerais jamais les meubles, ni ne changerais la couleur des murs. Tes vêtements resteront poser sur cette chaise ; ta brosse à dent ne quittera pas la mienne. Je n'ajouterai plus jamais d'autres photos dans notre album. Les boucles d'oreilles ne bougeront de l'endroit oû elles se trouvent. Ton livre restera sur ton bureau. Cette place sur le lit restera toujours la tienne.

Mon coeur t'appartiendra toujours...

_Ma femme est morte hier..._

Ils emporteront bientôt ton corps, pour le mettre dans un cercueil, mon amour ; je ne veux pas. Merlin sait que je ne veux pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir te dire adieu… Comment vais-je faire, je ne sais pas. _Je ne sais pas…_ Ils t'enterreront le jour d'après, Mione, dans le petit cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Et ils enterreront mon coeur avec toi.

_Ma femme est morte hier..._

_Et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans elle..._


End file.
